


Hobbit hair

by dodo3000



Category: Phan, kickthefire - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is not sexually satisfied and goes to PJ first, only to realize his true love is Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbit hair

Dan lay on the couch in his usual browsing position. He had just purchased ridiculously expensive Korean boots; they had crystals in them and were custom made - otherwise Dan was sure they wouldn’t have sold them in his big European size. He was content with his purchase and just mindlessly browsed Tumblr for a while. He chuckled at the many crazy gifs and edits his followers had made of him. He even called Phil to look at some of them. Phil watched over his shoulder, resting his head against Dan’s neck. 

Dan and Phil never showed it in public but they loved to cuddle. They weren’t together (anymore), as their shippers desired, but they just loved to lay in each others’ arms, cuddle under the blankets and be affectionate. Like they did now. 

“That one is great!” Phil laughed as he pointed to one of the gifs. Dan ruffled Phil’s perfectly sleek shining black hair with his right hand, going under Phil’s head with his arm and then around his head, like a mini-hug. 

“It really is! Phil, would you get me a cup of tea please?” Dan asked and Phil said “sure” and went into the kitchen. 

Dan scrolled further down Tumblr and after a while he saw a picture of him and PJ, laying on top of each other. He smiled, that was a great video the two of them had made. PJ was a good friend of Phil’s and that meant he was Dan’s friend as well. Dan stared at the picture some more. PJ had luscious curly brown hair, much like himself. But Dan always straightened his hair, because he knew that Phil liked it that way. Phil came back into the room and gave Dan the cup of tea and a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m off editing” he said. Phil wore Dan’s jogging pants, two purposely mismatched socks and his OMFG shirt. 

“Thank you” Dan replied, smiling at his gorgeous, pale and wide-eyed soul mate. 

As much as Dan loved Phil unconditionally, he was also a guy in his early twenties and he had a strongly functioning sex drive. And sometimes he wished he could do ‘those’ things with Phil again, like they did when they had first met in real life. The months building up to their first meeting had been so highly fueled with hormones and teenage romance, it had exploded when they touched for the first time. It was like a confirmation that indeed they were soul mates, just like they already knew in their minds, but now their bodies made the connection as well. 

Dan and Phil’s special relationship had grown deeper than love or lust though. It was an inseparable bond. They were closer than lovers, brothers, even closer to each other than they were to themselves. Dan thought about bringing the topic of sex up with Phil, but he changed his mind at the last second, as he was about to step into Phil’s room. He slowly returned to his room and called PJ. 

“Danny, what’s up?” said a cheery sounding PJ. 

“Hello Peej! Can I come over?” Dan asked. 

“Sure, any time Dan, you know you’re always welcome!” 

Dan was about to straighten his hair but in the end he didn’t and just put on his black boots and jacket. 

“I’m gonna hang out with PJ” he called and heard an “Okay, see you tonight” from above. 

It drizzled outside, making Dan’s hair worse. An enthusiastic PJ opened the door when Dan rang the bell of his house. 

“There you are! My girlfriend is away, she’s at a friend’s house as well” he smiled. 

“Yeah, guy’s night!” Dan joked. PJ patted him on his back and took his jacket, revealing Dan’s black shirt and black pants, and hung it in his closet next to the door. He seemed a bit tense, and not like his usual PJ self when he hung out with Dan and Phil both. And it reminded Dan a bit of the time they made that faithful video together. PJ had been excited but nervous then as well. 

PJ wore black skinny jeans, a green shirt and green sneakers. He also had his hipster glasses on. 

“So Dan, can I offer you anything to drink or eat? Beer, maltesers?” 

“YOU HAVE MALTESERS?” Dan shouted half ironically.

“I just bought them when you said you were coming over!” PJ winked. 

Dan laughed. “Great, I’ll have those then, and a cup of tea.” So PJ made him tea and they ate Maltesers together. They talked and laughed and Dan was glad that he had decided to go out of his house, which he rarely did. The last time he had gone out on his own was maybe a month and a half ago. But then again he had been playing Pokémon so he had a good excuse. 

“Sometimes I think I need a girlfriend, you know” Dan told PJ. He had decided that he would rather tell PJ of his thoughts than go to Phil directly. 

“Really? But you have Phil” PJ said carefully, a look of curiosity and friendliness on his handsome face. Dan couldn’t help but find PJ’s light green eyes extremely beautiful. 

“I do, but, you know, I would like to… do certain things..” Dan blushed a bit. 

“OH..” PJ replied, a look of wonder and new understanding replacing the curiosity. “Well there must be legions of girls ready to volunteer!” 

“I’m not sure I want to date a teenager” Dan responded. PJ looked like he was dying to say something, but he seemed to restrain himself from saying it. “What is it?” Dan asked. 

“Well, there are older girls that love you as well” PJ said, a bit flustered. “Like, my girlfriend, she adores you”. 

“She does?” Dan asked, amused. 

Seeing that Dan didn’t find it too weird, PJ relaxed a bit, and said “yes, she always raves about you whenever you have a new video out… and…” PJ blushed furiously. 

“What?” Dan said, laying his hand on PJ’s arm reassuringly. 

“Well, haha. Well, sometimes we role-play, and I pretend to be you, in the bedroom”. PJ looked horrified that he had just shared this information. But Dan burst out laughing. 

“Really? That’s amazing!” he couldn’t stop laughing for a while and PJ joined in. 

“Yes, I even tame my Hobbit hair and make it as sleek as your usual manes. Now is that commitment or what?!" 

After some more cups of tea and laughter, they were sitting on the couch, talking collaborations but suddenly PJ brought the subject back to his girlfriend. 

"You know Dan… if you want, I could, like, let you and her… I mean, you’re my good mate and everything, and she obviously loves you…” 

Dan was shocked. “Peej! How can you say something about your own girlfriend like that!” He looked into PJ’s eyes but they seemed honest. “I’m sorry Peej, but I am really not attracted to your girlfriend, not in the least”. PJ kept looking into Dan’s eyes and Dan saw a deep yearning there. It was the look he had seen before. He was hit by a wave of desire. PJ’s tall, slender figure, his glasses, his eyes… “I love your Hobbit hair” Dan told PJ. 

He wasn’t even finished saying the sentence when PJ jumped him. He felt his lips, first missing his mouth by an inch but quickly finding it and kissing him, passionately. All the sexual frustration that had been building up inside of Dan was released as he searched PJ’s body for places where he could tear away his clothes. He explored his friend’s back, butt and legs, and his arms, while PJ was undressing Dan, throwing clothes everywhere, green and black all scattered around the couch. PJ’s glasses lay forgotten in a corner. 

“Dan, you don’t know for how long I’ve wanted you”, PJ said and entered Dan’s mouth with his tongue. Dan could taste the last malteser PJ had eaten, and eagerly kissed back. PJ grabbed Dan by the waist and pushed him against the couch. “You’re mine now” PJ breathed in his ear. “You’re mine, at least here, at least now”. He sounded desperate. Dan felt PJ’s hardening erection against his thigh. Somehow he wanted PJ to take control, he didn’t feel like taking initiative. PJ savagely bit his neck, and Dan let out a loud moan. 

“Ahhh you KNOW I love it there” he sighed. So PJ continued, grinding against Dan’s warm, soft and tan body. 

“Peej, I’m ready”, Dan said, still enjoying PJ’s kisses that went all over his body now. 

“I, I” stammered PJ. 

“What is it?” Dan asked. 

PJ, head extremely red, said “Well, I’ve never done it with a guy before, I don’t really know how it works… do I do something first before…” Dan was somewhat disappointed by the sudden lack of dominance PJ displayed, but he forgave him for it apparently was his first time with a guy. 

“Generally you prep your lover first, but even though I haven’t had sex in years, I have my toys and use them often, and as I said, I am ready for you, Peej”. 

“Oh, okay” PJ stammered and the two guys locked eyes. PJ looking scared but extremely turned on, Dan looking seductive and his eyes dark and full of desire. However, there was also a kind of deadly stillness in them. But he moaned with pleasure as PJ pushed him into the couch, head first. He felt PJ’s hands glide in between his butt-cheeks and find his asshole. 

“I am ready, Peej!” Dan shouted with fire in his breath. He needed this. This is what he wanted. He didn’t dare to think about Phil though. He just concentrated on the feeling he had, the thing he had with PJ, who had claimed him, right here, in this moment. 

“Okay”, PJ stammered. Dan felt PJ’s cock against his ass, moving up and down, pushing, pushing harder, and harder. Dan relaxed into the feeling. “Oh my god” PJ exclaimed when he slid into Dan. Dan moaned and breathed. “You are so tight” PJ exclaimed and Dan moaned louder when PJ started thrusting. 

“Yes, harder please”, Dan pleaded. PJ went in rougher. It felt amazing. Dan loved this feeling of being controlled, to be fucked. All of a sudden he saw Phil’s face in his head and his body stiffened. 

“Is something wrong?” PJ asked, worried, and stopped thrusting. 

“No, everything is fine, continue!” Dan croaked. PJ’s body glowed with heat and Dan reveled in the feeling of the thrusts, and his own body moving against the couch. 

“Dan! I’m near my orgasm” PJ exclaimed. 

“Please, come inside me PJ” Dan said. Not a moment later, PJ came and Dan felt the explosion inside him, just as he had felt years ago, when Phil had fucked him. Phil’s cock had been huge, and it had hurt Dan but in a way that he just wanted to beg for more. Dan felt very weird. He could only think about Phil, even though PJ embraced him and planted kisses all over his face. Dan smiled. “Thank you, PJ” he said. 

That night, Dan sat in his room. He was silently crying. He just wished that the insanely good sex he had had with PJ would have been with Phil. He tensed when Phil knocked on his door and came in. 

“Dan? Dan, are you alright?” Phil asked. He saw Dan’s tear-filled eyes and sat down next to him, on his bed. The look Dan gave him, told him everything. He could read everything, down to the last moan he had given PJ. Phil understood, but he needed Dan to be his. 

He took Dan’s head in between his hands and said “I will always love you, and I will give you what you need, anything at all. And he kissed Dan. Not desperately like PJ had done, but confidently. Dan felt that grown-up side of Phil, now completely showing and he loved it. Dan understood that Phil would now give him what he REALLY needed.

Phil unbuttoned his pants and Dan sighed in relief and happiness to see Phil’s dick again, just as huge as ever. Phil gently but firmly pushed his head to his crotch, and Dan took Phil’s shaft in his mouth, sucking and licking. Phil’s dick grew even larger and harder. he unbuttoned Dan’s pants as well and turned Dan around on the bed with no effort at all. Dan’s ass still felt a bit sore, but he felt so much better now that Phil went inside him. He screamed out with pleasure. 

"PHIL! YES PHIL, YES” and Phil went in and out, in and out, and Dan felt his hot cock inside him and his balls repeatedly touching his own sack. Phil grabbed Dan’s neck and pushed his head down into the sheets of the bed. Dan felt his own erection growing and impatiently waited for Phil’s enormous eruption. After a while it happened and Phil growled like a lion, and Dan felt like a lioness and couldn’t be happier. He flung himself at Phil as soon as he had exited his ass again. “I love you so much” he said. 

“I love you too, Dan”, Phil whispered. And he grabbed Dan’s penis and began to pump. Dan breathed heavily and gasped as Phil closed his mouth over Dan’s entire cock. Dan held the sheets really tightly as Phil went up and down, just like he had done years ago. It still felt as magical. Maybe even more so now. 

“Phil!” Dan screamed as he came and Phil swallowed Dan’s load a whole. 

They kissed and Phil said “I liked that, Dan”. 

“I loved it”, Dan replied. 

“Let’s do this more often” Phil smiled. 

“Yes”, Dan said smiling. They both felt drowsy and crept under Dan’s blankets. Dan’s ass was still full of Phil’s cum but he didn’t care. It felt good. He liked being Phil’s, even if his 'fire’ had been 'kicked’ for a while. 

“I like your hobbit hair” Phil said as he cuddled up against Dan. Dan embraced Phil and breathed out in utter contentment.


End file.
